Red Dresses & Blondes
by Lauraa93
Summary: Alex meets a certain blonde in a red dress in a bar. Quick one shot, possible two-shot. Alex, Piper, Nicky


**Red Dresses and Blondes**

A/N: So just a quick one here, I suddenly got the urge to write. Can't decide whether to make it a two shot and finish it off. Let me know what you think :)

 **APOV**

I walked into the bar as I usually do on a typical Friday night, except tonight something felt different. I could feel it in the air and in my body. Tonight, was going to be a good night. I made my way down the stairs to the back of the club.  
"Nick!" I shouted to Nichols, one of my closest friends who happens to work at my favourite bar. We've both known the owners for years and class each other as family  
"Stretch! Wondered when you was going to show up!"  
"Yeah well you know me Nick, fashionably late as always" We headed round to the bar quickly catching up before grabbing our drinks. Even know Nicky was technically working, it is a club after all. I grabbed my usual JD coke and headed round to the main room. It looked pretty full as I walked into the main area. Ariana Grande 'Dangerous Woman' was blasting through the speakers in the club. I quickly scanned the dance floor, watching all the bodies slowly swaying and grinding to the music when a blonde in a red dress caught my eye. She never stopped moving her body to the music whilst holding my eye contact. Freely dancing on her own, her hands running themselves over her body and she dropped her level slightly, her hips swaying from side to side as she lowered her self-down and back up. I couldn't help but watch her movements, how she had such confidence. I found myself captivated by her. I couldn't help but bite my lip in frustration when she turned around so her back was facing me this time, dropping down again when the chorus hit. Pushing her ever so toned arse out as she grinded back up. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat before she turned back to face me, her arm extended as she curled her finger towards me, instructing me to go over to her. My feet obviously started working before my brain had even recognised what she was saying. Before I knew it, she had taken my hand, pulling me into her as she turned around, so my body was flush against hers as she song changed to a more upbeat Selena Gomez 'Me & My Girls'

My hips started automatically swaying in time with hers, my hands making their way down to the blonde's hips, taking a firm grip of them as she grinded into me. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying the friction that she was creating, as teasing as it was, it was also greatly satisfying  
"What's your name?" I questioned her, I needed to know this blonde beauty's name  
"Piper, yours?"  
"Alex"  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Alex" I smiled at her, loving hearing how my name rolled off of her tongue, knowing that she will be saying it a lot more later  
"Nice to meet you too Pipes" The nickname automatically came out of my mouth, but seeing how her eyes sparkled at it sparked something in me.  
We carried on dancing for what seemed forever, both of our hands faintly exploring each other.  
"You wanna get out of here?" I whisper in her ear as she is practically grinding on my leg, clearly her frustrations starting to affect her. She raised her head and I was again met with those beautiful blue eyes, slightly darker, hungrier  
"I thought you'd never ask" I smiled at her cocky response before taking her hand and leading out of the club. I couldn't help but pull her towards a wall before pinning her there, watching as her eyes grew more serious as I just stared into them before our lips finally crashed together. The kiss was heated as we both fought for dominance before I bit her lip, grazing it as I pulled it away slightly earning a moan from her mouth  
"Let's get a taxi" I breathed heavily from the effect of her. It didn't take long to hurl one down before we were on our way back to mine. The drive was short as I picked an appropriate apartment only a few minutes' drive out from the town. We both were struggling to stay in control in the taxi before I pulled my money out and threw it at the taxi driver, not really bothered about the fair, just getting her in my place. I took her hand as we practically ran up the path way to the main doors, heading to the lift up to my floor. As the doors closed, I couldn't help but go back to where we had left off outside the club. Our tongues once again fighting for dominance as I ran my hands up the side of her body, scratching down her back as I made my way back down before taking a hold of that perfect arse. Pulling her into me as her hands found their way deep into my hair. I pulled away and started kissing down her neck, nibbling slightly on her pulse point earning me slight moans again. How much I wanted to hear them properly. I dropped further, kissing along her shoulder where the dress laid, following the flow of it down her chest, her amply cleavage on show proudly. My hands moving to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently as I followed the V that led to her stomach until there was no skin left on show. Her hand still firmly in my hair, gently pushing my head further down. Knowing exactly what she wanted, I diverted away from her need and took her leg in my arm, starting at her ankle, lifting it slightly as my hands run their way up, gently massing them as I placed gentle kisses on the inside of her leg, getting a little rougher as the dress revealed more of her toned legs and the inside of her thigh. I got closer and closer to the apex of her thighs, her arousal evident by the wet patch on her tiny red laced underwear to match her dress. I looked up at her, witnessing her hand beginning to toy with her own chest as the other was still firmly gripped onto my head, her biting her lip and looking quite frustrated.  
"Payback for all that teasing before babe" I winked at her before I kissed her through her underwear

"Fuck… How long till your floor?"


End file.
